Mine
by Dai Omikuji
Summary: Terkesima karena pertandingan terakhir mereka, keduanya tidak dapat melupakan sensasi kebersamaan menjadi lawan. Perasaan itu berkembang menjadi suatu perasaan lain yang tidak terlukiskan secara langsung.
1. Cahayamu

**MINE**

Dai Omikuji

 **Genre:** Romance - Fluff

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kagami

 **Summary:** Terkesima karena pertandingan terakhir mereka, keduanya tidak dapat melupakan sensasi kebersamaan menjadi lawan. Perasaan itu berkembang menjadi suatu perasaan lain yang tidak terlukiskan.

* * *

Aomine menatap jam dindingnya. Dia menghela nafas, kesulitannya untuk tidur semakin menjadi sejak hari itu. Dia berguling ke samping, menatap kosong meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Detik jarum jam memecahkan keheningan malam. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk melupakan kekalahannya melawan Seirin, melawan Kagami, namun kenyataan tersebut menghantam dirinya bagaikan tsunami. Dia berulang kali melihat Kagami di depannya memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket di dalam mimpinya. Entah yang keberapa kalinya malam itu, dia sudah tidak menghitungnya. Aomine menghela nafas, memijit keningnya yang berdenyut karena letih. Satsuki sudah berkali-kali memarahinya karena dia membolos latihan dan memilih tidur siang di atap sekolah. Sebagai teman kecilnya, gadis itu tahu penyebabnya, namun sikapnya tidak berubah. Di saat seperti itu, Aomine bersyukur Satsuki tidak memaksa dirinya untuk latihan. Tubuhnya letih akibat kurangnya tidur malam.

"Sialan kau, Kagami." Dia mengerang, mencoba untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi sekali lagi.

* * *

Kagami menguap lebar. Kuroko menatapnya sambil berjalan mengikuti ke restoran Maji Burger, tempat mereka sering berkumpul.

"Tidak cukup tidur?" Kuroko bertanya. Dia mengusap bola basketnya yang baru.

"Aku teringat akan kemenangan Touou kemarin. Entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa tertutup."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Kau di luar dugaan, Kagami- _kun_. Seperti anak kecil."

"Diam kau." Remaja itu protes pada partnernya, berjalan lebih cepat memasuki Maji Burger."Wah, cukup ramai hari ini..." Kagami melihat kiri-kanan, mencari tempat kosong.

"Itu...Aomine- _kun_?" Kuroko menatap remaja yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Seperti mendengar namanya, Aomine mendongak dari majalah yang tengah dibacanya.

"Geh... Aomine..."Kagami berdetak. Dia bertemu dengan remaja yang baru saja dikalahkannya pada pertandingan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka duduk tepat di depan Aomine, Kagami melihat majalah idola Aomine. Sepertinya benar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Aomine menyukai idol itu.

"Bagaimana latihanmu, Tetsu?" Aomine bergumam, matanya tidak lepas dari halaman yang dibukanya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine- _kun_. Berkatmu aku bisa memasukkan bola dengan lebih akurat." Kuroko menyahut setelah menelan vanilla milkshake kesukaannya.

"Hnnm." Aomine bergumam pelan. Tangannya menyambar gunungan burger milik Kagami.

"Hei! Itu milikku!" Kagami protes.

"Apa salahnya membagi dengan orang lain? Kau punya banyak. Tetsu, cahayamu ini pelit sekali." Aomine berdecih.

Kuroko terkekeh.

"Baiklah, ambil satu lagi! ini buatmu. Sebagai gantinya kau akan bermain _one-on-one_ denganku!"

"Aah? Untuk apa aku bermain denganmu... dasar bodoh. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan burger." Aomine mengunyah, tidak memperdulikan bayi besar di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah mengambil burgerku!" Kagami protes. Dia melihat Aomine membatasi majalahnya, menggulungnya dan berdiri.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak butuh burgermu. Satu saja cukup." Aomine memukul pelan kepala Kagami dengan majalahnya.

"Ap-"

"Kalahkan dulu musuhmu yang lain...Baru kau bisa kembali padaku."Aomine menyeringai. Mata Kagami membesar, manik merah bertemu dengan biru. Aomine memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan pergi menjauh.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kenapa kau katakan itu padanya? Bertarung _one-on-one_." Kuroko mengambil satu burgernya.

"Aku... hanya ingin tahu reaksinya setelah kalah. Di lapangan mungkin dia bersikap tegar. Wajahnya... terlihat lelah." Kagami bergumam.

Kuroko mendongak, menatap lekat partnernya. Dia mendengus."Kau khawatir padanya rupanya..."

"Apa salah? Aku tidak ingin lawanku membenci basket atau berhenti karena kalah. Tapi aku tahu dia bukan orang yang seperti itu... Hanya saja... bisa saja dia shock..." Kagami memalingkan muka.

Kuroko tersenyum."Tidak salah, aku punya nomernya, jika kau ingin berhubungan langsung. Mungkin kau bisa mengejarnya... sebelum dia diambil orang."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan wajah merah Kagami, dia mengambil telepon genggamnya, memasukkan nomor Aomine tanpa ijin. Dengan sengaja, dia menekan tombol panggilan agar nomornya terdeteksi Aomine.

"Dia... sangat hebat."

Mata Kuroko bergulir pada partnernya. Dia membiarkan Aomine mengangkat panggilannya.

"Aku sempat terkesima di tengah pertandingan. Rasanya dia bergitu bersinar dan sangat menawan. Caranya melempar bola, keadaannya ketika memasuki zone. Rasanya tidak pernah kubayangkan aku bisa bertemu orang sehebat dia. Dia menarik perhatianku."

"Begitu..."

"Aku... ingin sekali lagi main bersamanya..." Kagami tersipu. "Kuroko, kau tidak usah bilang soal ini padanya. Cukup kau saja yang tahu."

Kuroko mematikan panggilan teleponnya. Bibirnya menyungging tipis."Apa ini yang mengakibatkan kau tidak bisa tidur semalam?"

"Aah, tidak juga..." Kagami memalingkan muka. Dia mengusap tengkuknya, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang.

* * *

Mata Aomine membelalak. Dikiranya itu nomor salah sambung. Dia baru saja mau mematikan panggilan tersebut ketika dia mendengar Kagami berkata-kata.

"Si bodoh itu... Kenapa membiarkan handphonenya terpencet...?" Aomine mengusap wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Kagami barusan. Sejak kapan Kagami punya nomor teleponnya? Ini pasti ulah Tetsu. Apa pun yang direncanakannya, dia baru saja menelanjangi perasaan Kagami secara tidaklangsung padanya.

"Sialan kau, Tetsu." Bibirnya menyeringai tipis."Terkesima... huh?" Dia terkekeh, berjalan balik ke Maji Burger. Pikirannya penuh dengan Kagami seketika, teringat bagaimana remaja itu bersikeras memenangkan berdebar dengan penuh semangat.

Dia mendorong pintu masuk, melihat mereka masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Kuroko melihatnya masuk, Aomine buru-buru menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir. Remaja berambut biru itu pura-pura tidak melihat, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Mendekati Kagami, Aomine mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak pria itu, tindakan yang sama ketika mereka bertemu di lapangan.

"Kau ingin bertanding denganku?" Aomine melihat wajah kaget Kagami.

"Aomine! Kau balik? Sejak kapan?"

"Mau bertanding atau tidak? Cepat putuskan, aku sudah berbaik hati kembali kemari."

"B-baiklah!" Kagami buru-buru bangkit.

"Kagami-kun, aku balik duluan." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah, aku tidak mengantar. Sampai besok..." Kagami melambai.

Mereka berdua memandangnya pergi.

"Uuh, lalu... kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?"

Aomine berdecih. Jadi benar, ini perbuatan Tetsu."Sudah, ikut aku ke lapangan terdekat." Dia berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang buru-buru mengekorinya.

* * *

Lapangan basket hanya milik mereka bersembunyi. Penerangan mereka hanyalah lampu taman. Kedua remaja itu saling bertatapan. Kagami menatap Aomine, konsentrasi penuh sebelum Aomine merusak pertahanannya. Dia melompat, menghalangi Aomine. Remaja itu berputar, melempar bolanya dari samping. Dia dengan mudahnya mencetak angka. Mata mereka bertemu, Kagami menarik merekah, menatap pria itu.

"Hebat..." Kagami bergumam. Aomine mengerjap, menatap Kagami, tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa katamu? Jangan mengeluh." Aomine menghela nafas.

"Ah, bukan... Aku... tidak mengeluh..." Kagami menggaruk pipinya canggung, dia tidak ingin Aomine mengetahui perasaannya. Mereka seharusnya lawan, tapi bukan berarti Kagami tidak mengaguminya.

"Jika begini saja kau tidak bisa menghentikanku, bagaimana kau bisa membuatku terpana?" Aomine mendengus.

"Apa katamu?" Kagami terperanjat. Aomine mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Kagami.

"Kau terkesima padaku 'kan? Jujur saja..."Remaja itu terkekeh di telinga Kagami yang memerah.

"Kata siapa aku terkesima? Jangan bercanda kau." Kagami mendorong Aomine yang nyengir lebar. Dia bersyukur keadaan gelap, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa masih juga berkelit?" Aomine men- _dribble_ bolanya, sekali, dua kali lalu melemparnya tepat pada ring. Kagami tidak bergeming, mengawasi tindak tanduk Aomine. Dia menunduk, melihat sepatunya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Kali ini aku yang akan mencetak angka." Kagami merebut bola Aomine. Dia men- _dribble_ beberapa kali, melompat untuk melakukan dunk. Aomine melompat lebih tinggi, menepis bola Kagami dengan mudahnya. Kagami memekik pelan, mengerang frustrasi. Dia terdiam ketika Aomine menangkap tangannya. Mata biru itu menatapnya lekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Jemarinya melingkar erat pada pergelangan tangan Kagami.

"A-Aomine..."Kagami bergumam. Dia melangkah mundur, menjauhi pria di depannya.

Aomine menarik tangannya, melingkarkan jemarinya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya, Kagami reflek mundur sebelum Aomine bisa menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau-"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

Kagami mengerjap."Apa?"

"Pikiranku tidak bisa lupa akan kekalahanku kemarin."Genggaman Aomine semakin erat ketika Kagami mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Lalu... kau mau apa..."

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa kalah dengan bocah sepertimu. Seperti ingin berlatih semakin keras... dan itu untuk seseorang yang sudah mengalahkanku."

"Tunggu, berhenti bicara seperti kau menyalahkanku-"

"Cahayamu semakin terang, Kagami."

Kagami membelalakkan mata. Aomine menangkap bibirnya di tengah kebingungannya. Dicium oleh sepasang bibir yang bertaut dengannya, Kagami menahan nafas."Uumm..." dia menutup matanya. Telapak tangannya mendorong dada Aomine menjauh, lawannya melepaskan tautan. Pipi Kagami sudah semerah rambutnya, dia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aah... kau... apa..." Dia berhenti ketika Aomine menangkup wajahnya pada telapak tangan.

"Kagami..."

"Jangan main-main, Aomine!" Kagami menepis tangannya, dia berbalik, lari dan mengambil bola basket dan tasnya, lalu lari keluar lapangan.

"Kagami!" Aomine berdecih. Dia melenguh, mengusap tengkuknya. "Mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba..." Aomine berjalan pelan menuju tasnya. Dia menghela nafas. "Bakagami..." Dia mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak dapat tidur. Dia mengerti kenapa Kagami memenuhi isi kepalanya. Kekalahannya pada pertandingan yang lalu membuatnya melihat Kagami lebih terang darinya. Secercah harapan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang terkesima, bodoh." Remaja berambut birunya mengambil tasnya, berjalan keluar lapangan basket.

* * *

Kagami berguling di atas ranjangnya. Dia mengerang, mencoba untuk memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa Aomine baru saja merenggut ciuman darinya. Jarinya menyentuh bibirnya, masih merasakan kehangatan bibir yang bertaut dengannya.

"Kering... bibirmu pecah-pecah." Kagami protes. Dia menyapukan wajahnya dengan tangan, berusaha menghapus warna merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa-apaan itu tadi..."

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Bibirmu

**MINE**

Dai Omikuji

 **Genre:** Romance - Fluff

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kagami

 **A/N:** **Nothing but fluff wkwkwkw**

* * *

Kagami menghela nafas panjang. Di sebelahnya, Kuroko mendengarkan setiap perkataan partnernya. Jemarinya memainkan bola basket sebagai sasaran kebosanan. Dia memutar bola basket itu pada telunjuk jari, untuk beberapa saat berputar kemudian terjatuh dari porosnya. Kagami mengawasi bola basket yang menggelinding ke tengah lapangan.

"Kau mendengarkanku, 'kan?" Kagami bergumam, mulutnya mengerucut. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Aku yakin Aomine sudah memberikan pernyataannya padamu." Kuroko menyender pada dinding gedung lapangan basket. Mereka tengah menunggu para senior dan pelatih mereka karena perbedaan jam pelajaran. Kesempatan ini diambil Kagami untuk menceritakan perbuatan Aomine kemarin malam.

"Tapi... aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia serius atau tidak padaku. Maksudku... itu terlalu... Dia tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu sebelumnya, bahkan kita saling bermusuhan..." Kagami mengatupkan mulutnya, menutup mata. Semburat warna kemerahan menghiasi pipinya.

Mata biru Kuroko bergulir pada Kagami, raut wajah cahayanya tampak bingung campur malu-malu.

"Kagami-kun-"

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba lebih dulu! Semangat sekali!" Riku berseru dari pintu masuk diikuti beberapa senior. "Baguslah, kalian semangat. Untuk anak kelas satu, akan kutambahkan menu latihannya hari ini!" Riko nyengir lebar.

"Geh!" Kagami berjengit. Kuroko dan beberapa anak kelas satu berdiri kaku.

* * *

 _"Aku yakin bila kau berbicara dengan Aomine, semuanya akan lancar. Yang kutahu, Aomine tidak pernah bercanda mengenai hal seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak coba untuk menanyakannya langsung?"_

Kagami menatap bola basket yang baru saja memantul pada aspal. Dia berdiri di hadapan lapangan basket tempat mereka berlatih kemarin. Bolanya berguling menjauh, seseorang menangkap bola itu, memungutnya dan mendongak menatap Kagami.

"Yo." Aomine menyapa dengan suara rendah.

Kagami diam mematung. "Aomine..."

"Kupikir mungkin jam segini kau akan ke Maji Burger..."Aomine berkata, ibu jarinya menunjuk arah Maji Burger di belakangnya. Dia melempar bola basket itu ke arah Kagami yang spontan menangkapnya. Remaja berambut merah itu dengan canggung menenteng bolanya, gelisah terpatri pada wajahnya.

Aomine menatap tajam.

"Bila kau tidak suka, katakan dengan tegas. Aku tidak ingin jawaban separuh hati." Aomine berkata. Dia mengantongkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, menunggu dengan sabar. Kagami menatap lawannya, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Maaf ini... terlalu tiba-tiba..."Kagami meraba tengkuknya.

Aomine berjalan pelan, matanya tidak lepas dari Kagami. "Katakan padaku sampai kapan aku harus menunggu." Dia bergumam, meraih pergelangan tangan Kagami. "Apa dengan kemenangan score _one-on-one_ aku bisa memilikimu?"

Mata Kagami membelalak kaget. "Yang benar saja... Aku bahkan belum pasti dengan perasaanku sendiri..." Kagami menarik tangannya, mundur selangkah. Melihat bibir Aomine menyungging tipis, dia tertegun.

"Belum pasti bukan berarti sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan, bukan?" Aomine nyengir seperti anak kecil.

"K-kau-"

Remaja berambut biru itu mengangkat bahu, menarik tangan Kagami dengannya. "Jadi kau ingin aku untuk meminangmu? Katakan saja... Ini bukan hal yang sulit, mengetahui bahwa kau sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Wajahmu dan perilaku tubuhmu itu lebih jujur, Kagami." Aomine melempar senyum licik.

"Tunggu, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Dia menyeret kakinya ketika Aomine mulai berjalan cepat.

"Bila kau tidak tahu, hari ini ada pertandingan basket, team Kaijo mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan sekolah lain. Aku diminta datang oleh Kise, tapi anggota teamku sudah memiliki kegiatan sendiri. Satsuki menyuruhku datang sebagai pengunjung karena dia ditugaskan untuk mengawasi jalannya pertandingan oleh ketua manager. Seperti biasa, menganalisa kekuatan Kise yang semakin berkembang."

Kagami berkutat melepaskan diri. "Itu namanya 'spy'! Kau tahu? Pengintai?"

"Aku mungkin bodoh matematika, tapi setidaknya aku tahu apa artinya itu, Bakagami!"

"Baguslah jika kau tahu..." Kagami terkekeh mencemooh.

Aomine berhenti mendadak, membuat Kagami terjungkal dan menabrak punggungnya.

"Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!" Dia mengusap hidungnya yang terbentur. Dirinya sontak kaget ketika Aomine melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahunya. Berdiri kaku, Kagami tidak mendorong remaja itu menjauh."A-Aomine?"

"Hanya karena ini reaksimu seperti itu, huh?" Aomine menepuk puncak kepala Kagami, mengusak rambutnya.

"Kau sengaja, hah?" Kagami memberenggut.

"Benar sekali..." Dia melepaskan Kagami, berjalan dengan menggandeng tangannya. Aomine memasukkan tangannya dan tangan Kagami yang digandengnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu.

"Tanganmu dingin..." Aomine bergumam.

Kagami menunduk. "Bibirmu... kasar... tidak terawat." Kagami protes.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba-" Lawannya meringis, spontan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah, membuatnya basah.

Kagami memalingkan muka. "Jika ingin menciumku, rawat dulu bibirmu itu." Remaja itu menyeringai.

Aomine berdecih. "Jangan protes yang tidak perlu!" Dia menarik kerah Kagami, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang basah.

Kagami membelalak, dengan cepat mendorong dada Aomine menjauh. "Uuum..!" Kagami merintih, merasakan gesekan kasar pada kedua bibirnya. Kagami melonjak saat dia merasakan jilatan pada belahan bibirnya. Dia spontan mengerang, mulutnya terbuka, mengundang masuk. Aomine mendesak masuk, tangannya menangkup wajah Kagami. Lidahnya menjelajah setiap sudut liang hangat Kagami. Lidah mereka bertemu, Kagami mengerang pelan. Tangan Kagami menarik baju Aomine, meremas sekuatnya. Dia berusaha untuk menarik nafas di sela pergumulan mereka. Aomine menarik diri, melepaskan pertautan lidah mereka.

"Haah-" Kagami menghisap oksigen. Aomine menekan dahinya pada remaja yang lebih pendek 2 cm darinya.

"Kagami..." Aomine tersenyum ketika Kagami menatap marah.

"Aomine, sadarkah kau kita di tempat umum?!" Kagami menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Tentu saja... kau milikku, aku ingin semua orang tahu."

"Kau gila! Aku bahkan belum-"

"Mungkin belum, tapi kau akan menjadi milikku. Kagami..." Aomine menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada telinga Kagami. Lawannya bergidik, menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Aomine!" Kagami menutupi telinganya.

Aomine bersiul melihat wajah merah Kagami mencapai telinga. Dia menyeringai ketika macam di hadapannya mengerang. Terkekeh, Aomine mengusak rambut Kagami.

"Tenanglah, bibirku tidak lagi kering, bukan?"

Kagami buru-buru mengusap bibirnya. Dia balik badan, hendak meninggalkan Aomine.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Pergi saja nonton pertandingan sendiri. Aku mau mendinginkan kepalaku dengan bermain basket!" Kagami melambai. Tertawa, Aomine mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Ahomine!"

"Ayo main one-on-one." Aomine melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Kagami.

TBC


	3. Dekapanmu

**MINE**

Dai Omikuji

 **Genre:** Romance –Fluff

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kagami

* * *

Aomine menyeret Kagami ke luar dari lapangan basket ketika dia kian memenangkan pertandingan one-on-one mereka. Protes Kagami di redam saat Aomine mengajaknya untuk beristirahat sejenak di tepi sungai. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam saat Aomine membelikan Kagami kalengan jus jeruk. Ide untuk berjalan melewati kuil yang tengah mengadakan festival pembukaan musim dingin membuat keduanya bersemangat. Aomine menarik Kagami untuk berlomba menembak target. Kagami mentertawakan Aomine ketika incarannya meleset. Keduanya berkeliling mengisi perut dan mengincar makanan manis.

Pasangan itu berjalan ke luar kuil, berdampingan menyusuri jembatan. Tangan mereka saling terkait satu dengan lainnya. Keduanya tidak berkata-kata. Salah satunya terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang satunya ragu-ragu untuk mengangkat percakapan.

Mata remaja berambut merah itu bergulir pada lawannya. Jemari Aomine yang menggenggam tangannya erat menghangatkan tangannya yang dingin. Kagami kembali melihat jalan di depannya ketika mata Aomine menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aomine mengajak Kagami berhenti sejenak di tengah jembatan, menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan di taman sekitar sungai.

"Tidak pernah terpikir aku akan melakukan hal lain selain basket… Terutama bila itu berhubungan denganmu." Kagami tersenyum, menikmati angin sepoi yang meniup lembut wajah dan rambutnya. Aomine memandang Kagami.

"Tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan hal lain selain basket?" Aomine mengernyit. "Apa kau juga tidak tertarik dengan idola cewek seperti Horikita Mai?"

Kagami mendengus, dia tertaawa. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu banyak tentang artis selain yang berhubungan dengan basket. Siapa pun itu yang kau gemari… apa kau tidak menyesal kau mengejarku? Aku tidak tahu bahwa ciuman kemarin itu adalah yang pertama atau bukan tapi itu yang pertama bagiku. Dan kau baru saja merenggutnya lagi hari ini." Kagami meluruskan tubuhnya, menatap lekat Aomine.

Aomine berdecih. Dia menegakkan badannya dan menarik tangan Kagami. "Aku sudah katakan bukan? Sinarmu semakin terang. Kau sudah membuatku melihat dirimu begitu bersinar di atas bayangan Tetsu." Aomine mengelus pipi Kagami.

Kagami menunduk dari pandangan lekat Aomine. Mata biru itu seperti melihat langsung pada jiwanya yang terdalam. Aomine menarik tangan Kagami dan menaruhnya tepat pada jantungnya. Kagami terkesiap, kemudian terdiam ketika merasakah detak jantung Aomine.

"Detak ini semakin cepat hanya saat aku bersamamu, Kagami. Aku serius dengan perasaan ini. Bukan hanya kau saja yang terkesima." Remaja berambut biru itu menangkup pipi Kagami.

"Aomine…" Kagami berbisik.

"Aku ingin kau menjawabku hari ini juga." Aomine berkata jujur.

Kagami terkekeh, mengalihkan pandangan sebelum Aomine membuatnya melihat dirinya kembali. Kagami terdiam. "Baiklah. Aku… ini saatnya jujur dan Aku… terkesima bukan hanya pada permainanmu saja. Aku terkesima pada Aomine Daiki. Kau yang membuatku semakin menyukai basket dan mengetahui apa artinya Zone. Kau juga yang mengajarkanku akan lawan yang hebat. Kau yang membuat hatiku tertanam padamu." Kagami berbisik kemudian menunduk malu.

Aomine terkekeh saat melihat gelagat remaja di hadapannya. Wajahnya sendiri memanas. Aomine menarik Kagami ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambutnya. "Kagami… kau milikku. Aku tidak pernah terkesima akan seseorang yang menjadi lawanku sebelumnya. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan lawan tangguh dan juga yang sanggup merebut hatiku." Aomine mengecup telinga Kagami yang memerah.

"Aomine…" Kagami mendongak. Sekali lagi, bibirnya bertemu dengan Aomine. Dia menutup mata, mencium balik lawan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Kagami melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tengkuk Aomine, tersenyum di tengah ciuman yang mulai memanas. Tautan bibir mereka tidak cukup untuk meredam emosi yang sudah meluap.

"Aomine…" Kagami bergumam di tengah ciuman ketika Aomine menarik diri. Aomine mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi, mengecup pelan bibir Kagami dan mengulanginya.

"Kagami, kau menggemaskan." Aomine berbisik, jemarinya memainkan cuping telinga Kagami. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Kagami, mendapati erangan yang diinginkannya. Keduanya menarik diri, berusaha untuk menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Aomine menjilat lelehan air liur di sisi mulut Kagami, tersenyum ketika Kagami mendelik padanya.

"Kau itu semakin bersikap seperti itu semakin menggemaskan." Aomine berbisik. Kagami menghela nafas. Dia menekan dahinya pada dada Aomine, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merahnya hampir setara dengan rambutnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar milikku sekarang, huh?"

Kagami membalasnya dengan memeluk erat Aomine. Senyum Aomine merekah, hatinya melambung tinggi.

"Kagami, aku mencintaimu." Dia mendekap erat Kagami.

 **End**

Terima kasih, kRieZt yang udah membantuku untuk perbaikan beberapa bagian kalimat


End file.
